Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy is a character in My Immortal. He is a bisexual seventeen-year-old wizard who goes to Hogwarts. He is in the seventh year and he is dating Ebony. Draco is in Slytherin. Physical Appearance Draco dressed in gothic fashion and wore makeup and black nail polish. He sometimes wears red eye contacts. On Draco's arm there is a tattoo of a black heart with an arrow through it, with "bloody gothic" writing of the word "Vampire", dedicated to Vampire. For a list of all of Draco's outfit and makeup descriptions, read this page. Personality Draco is sensitive and impulsive. He had been through a lot so that is why is is a goth. Story Chapter 1 Draco shyly talked to Ebony briefly because she has to go and meet her friends. Chapter 2 Draco asked Ebony on a date to a Good Charlotte concert in Hogsmeade. Chapter 3 Draco waited by his car for Ebony so they could go to the concert. On the way to the concert, they smoked cigarettes and drugs and listened to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. At the concert, they moshed at the front of the stage. Ebony mentioned how she found Joel Madden attractive, which made Draco feel sad. She reassured Draco that she preferred Draco, and he put his arm around her. After the concert, Draco and Ebony drank beer and asked Joel and Benji Madden for their autographs. They also got photos with them and Good Charlotte t-shirts. Instead of going back to Hogwarts, Draco drove into the Forbidden Forest. Chapter 4 In the Forbidden Forest, Draco and Ebony had sex, but they were interrupted by Albus Dumbledore. Chapter 5 Draco and Ebony were told off by Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and dismissed after Draco told them that he loved Ebony. He asked Ebony if she was okay and he stood outside of her room and sang "I Just Wanna Live" by Good Charlotte. Ebony was flattered. They kissed and Draco reluctantly went to his own room. Chapter 6 Draco told Ebony he had a surprise for her so she stopped talking to Vampire to see Draco. Chapter 7 Draco and Ebony had sex but Ebony noticed he had a tattoo dedicated to Vampire, so she stormed away and interrupted Vampire's Potions lesson with Snape to confront him. Chapter 8 Draco was so desperate to explain his tattoo to Ebony that he ran after her, naked. Ebony yelled at Vampire for him cheating on her with Draco. Vampire said that he and Draco weren't together anymore, but Ebony didn't believe him. Relationships Ebony Draco was shy around Ebony in Chapter 1, but then he asked her on a date in Chapter 2. In Chapter 3, they had fun together on their date, and they had sex in Chapter 4 but were caught by Dumbledore. In Chapter 5, after they were scolded by Dumbledore and McGonagall, Draco yelled that he loved Ebony. Draco and Ebony were dismissed and Ebony went to her room, but Draco was outside and he sang to her. Ebony was flattered, they kissed, and Draco went to his room. Dumbledore Draco was yelled at by Dumbledore for having sex with Ebony, but Draco silenced him by declaring his love for Ebony. McGonagall McGonagall called Draco and Ebony "mediocre dunces" for having sex in the forest, but Draco defended himself and told her it was because he loved Ebony. Snape Snape dismissed Ebony and Draco after Dumbledore and McGonagall yelled at them for having sex. Vampire Ebony noticed in Chapter 7 that Draco had a tattoo dedicated to Vampire. She had previously noted that Vampire seemed jealous of her being with Draco. Vampire and Draco had previously been in a relationship for a while but then Draco ended it because he liked Britney. They stayed good friends and Vampire knew that Draco had been through a lot and that was why he was a goth. Britney Draco previously dated Vampire but Draco ended the relationship because he had a crush on Britney. Category:Draco Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Males Category:Humans